Graveyard Conversation
by Jakaynne
Summary: "Oh! I should probably tell you the news. I'm pretty sure you already knew we were dating, I'm guessing Nick told you…but we aren't just dating anymore. Tonight, Nick finally proposed." Judy tells the good news to someone she wished she had the chance to meet. [One-Shot] [Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia]
It was a beautiful evening in the city of Zootopia. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky with vibrant colors of orange and purple. The city lights were beginning to shine and the noise of traffic was constant. Two mammals were walking side by side clutching paws, enjoying the cool night air of summer. They walked in silence both reminiscing over what just took place.

Judy looks down at her ring on her left finger, amazed of what it meant. She was engaged, to her partner for about 3 years now. Her smile never disappearing since Nick proposed. In fact, it grew with every passing second. She was surprised Nick hadn't made a smart remark about it but he couldn't anyway since the smile on his face was just as big, maybe even bigger.

The proposal wasn't exactly perfect. Nick, usually smooth, cool and cocky, was anything but. She truly thought something was the matter since he could barely get it out. After a few minutes of stumbling and mumbling he finally just blurted it out.

" _Car-I mean Judy… will you marry me?!"_

He had yelled it out so loud its gain the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. Judy instantly turned red at all the attention while Nick awkwardly pulled at his collar realizing how loud he said it. Judy stared at him with widened eyes as he nervously waited for an answer. As the silence drew on someone finally spoke up: " _Well, are you going to answer him or not? He's literally shaking!"_

Judy realizing he was shaking (even though he tried to cover it up), threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while shouting: _"Yes, of course dumb fox."_

Nick had been too busy glaring at the mammal who had shouted that to notice she was going to jump at him until it was too late. She knocked him down on his back with him yelping in surprised. She gave him a passionate kiss which he was eager to return. Seeing that it was done with, everyone turned back to their own business.

After paying for dinner, they decided to go for a walk, neither wanting the night to end just yet. So here they are, soaking in the comfortable silence, both cherishing each other's company. They wandered aimlessly, steps in sync, walking as slow as possible. They've come a long way, but it still was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick asks looking down at his partner, now in more than one ways.

"Yes?" Judy asks, never breaking a stride.

"It's getting a little late. How about I'll walk you home now, we do have work tomorrow."

"Nick, are you concern about us getting to work on time? I thought I've never see the day," she lightly teased him.

"Well," he replies shrugging, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Judy smiles as he rubs her left finger, smiling at her ring.

"Alright, I guess it would be for the best."

Nick nods and they turn down the opposite way. While waiting at a light, something caught her eyes. Having a sudden urge to do something, she turns to Nick and asks sweetly: "Hey Nick, I can actually use a drink first." She points to the café, Eucalyptus Tea, which was conveniently right behind them.

"Then let's go get you a drink," he says trying to pull her in it. Judy plants her feet into the ground and pulls her arm back. Nick looks at her in surprise.

"Actually…I was thinking you could get it for me, while I wait at this table out here," Judy says. Nick looks at her confused.

"Are you sure? It's getting late."

Judy punched him in the arm, "I can take care of myself."

"First, ow," Nick starts rubbing his shoulder, "Second, that's not what I was saying! I just didn't know why you wanted to be out here, since it is a little chilly, when you could just come with me."

"I just want to sit outside…while my handsome fiancé gets me something to drink."

"I am pretty handsome aren't I?" Nick smirks and Judy nods eagerly.

"The most handsome and smartest and…" Judy trails off getting impatient putting her hands on her hips.

"Go on," Nick says, ears perked up. Judy rolls her eyes and promptly starts pushing him toward the café.

"I don't even know why I put up with you," Judy says half-jokingly.

"Because you love me?" Nick smiles looking back at her.

"Is that the reason? Yes, yes it is. Now go get me something to drink!" She yells. He turns around and grabs her in an embrace. Judy lets out a surprised squeak and squirms in his grip.

"I don't even get a kiss?" Nick says nuzzling her neck. Judy sighs and pecks his cheek. Nick instantly groans in protest.

"Can't you be a little more affectionate to your soon husband-to-be?" Nick whines.

Judy tries to hide her smile at his choice of words, and kisses him squarely on the mouth. It was supposed to be just a little peck but Nick held the back of her head to keep her from pulling back, and swiftly deepens the kiss. Her eyes widens in surprised but she quickly melts into the kiss. When they pull away they both are panting hard.

"How about we go to your place and continue this?" Nick whispers in her ear, trying to kiss her again. Judy pushes his face away, trying to calm down from being flustered.

"Not so fast, Slick. I still want my drink," she says briefly kissing him on the cheek before hopping out of his grasp.

"Carrots!" He whined with a playful grin.

"I'm really can use something to drink Nick."

"Okay, but what-"

"Shoo," she urged and pushes him into the café. As soon as the door closes she sprints off.

Not wasting a second, she dashes passed the black metal fences and enter into the cemetery. Her bright violet eyes squinted to make out the names. Judy slips out her phone and puts on her flashlight. She quickly roams up and down the row looking for one name.

When she finds it, she releases a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

 **Claudia Grace Redd-Wilde**

Many times, Nick would come to visit here. He often suggested she come along, but she didn't want to. She thought it would be best for Nick, since it was private and a tender moment for him. But recently she's been thinking about it, and she wished she accepted the offer. She probably should've told him that she was coming here, but she didn't know how he would response.

She stood staring at the tombstone, wondering if she should say something. She felt like she should…but she pondered on what she say. After taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, she spoke.

"Uh, hi Nick's mom-er I mean Mrs. Wilde…or should I call you Mrs. Redd-Wilde? Sorry I don't have any flowers, I came here on short notice. Um…well anyway I just wanted to come and say-oh I should probably introduce myself first, right? My name is Judy Hopps and I'm an officer here in Zootopia. I'm also partners with Nick and he's wonderful. Sure he can slack off the job sometimes and prove to get distracting. But I wouldn't want him any other way."

Catching sight of her ring, Judy eyes widened.

"Oh! I should probably tell you the news. I'm pretty sure you already knew we were dating, I'm guessing Nick told you…but we aren't just dating anymore. Tonight, Nick finally proposed. Granted it was a little awkward, but I loved every second of it.

So, I guess that would make me your future daughter-in-law, right? I hope I've made a good first impression. Nick has told me all about you, and I wished I would've had the privilege to meet you. I know I would've instantly taken a liking to you.

And Nick…he's so amazing, it's hard to describe. I couldn't imagine my life without him. Not to sound cheesy, but he literally brightens up my day. He's always there when a need to laugh or cry and he have never been less than supportive. Even when we get into fights and he needs sometime by himself, he always come back in the next couple of days."

Judy pauses taking a shuddering deep breath and she smiles softly.

"You have every reason to be proud of him. He is brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy. Not to mention intelligent and caring. And I personally thank you for bringing him into this world because I can't see my life without him. He is the best thing I never knew I would need and I'm so grateful he's in my life. I love him so much and I can't wait to be Mrs. Wilde.

So thank you again and I'll make sure to visit again, this time with Nick…and some flowers. Ooh, maybe I can even ask Nick if we can have a picnic. We haven't had one in a while… Anyway I hope I can make you proud and deserve to be called . Until next time then I guess."

Judy gives a soft salute and turns around only for her mouth to drop open. There was Nick, hands balled up tightly, ears dropped down as he wiped his nose and started to sniffle.

"N-Nick? Are you…are you crying?" She asks in disbelief. Nick's eyes widen and he tries to meekly dry his eyes.

"No," he says hoarsely, "I just got…something in my eyes."

"They're pronounced tears," Judy points out smugly and Nick mildly glares at her. Sighing, she motioned him closer.

"Come here, bring it in."

Nick smiles softly and walks to her and picks her up as he hugged her tightly. Judy rubbed his back as with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You foxes, so emotional," she smiles before pulling back to look at him. "Now…tell me why you're crying," Judy says instantly feeling him tense up.

"I wasn't cry-," Nick sighs seeing Judy's I-know-you-were-and-you-can't-even-say-you-wasn't face, "Okay; I admit it I was crying."

"Now tell me-wait," Judy stops and hops down from his arms when she suddenly remembers something, "Where's my drink? And how did you come out so fast? All the workers are Koalas! And they fall asleep during work because they sleep like 18-22 hours a day! It's the slowest café in Zootopia!?" She cried out incredulously, slightly annoyed at Nick's smirk.

"All true, Carrots. But someone forgot to tell me what drink they wanted." His smirk grew as realization dawned upon her.

"So you heard everything huh?" Judy asks sheepishly. Nick nods.

"Sly fox," she murmurs.

"Dumb bunny," he retaliates smoothly. Judy smiles not taking any offence. Her ears drooped down and she nervously rubs her paws together. Seeing this Nick immediately bends down on one knee and takes her paws into his.

"Hey, I'm not mad or anything. In fact, I'm elated."

"You are?" Judy asks her ears perking up. Nick nods reassuringly.

"I'm really am touched Whiskers," Nick pauses and rubs her ears affectionately, "I'm glad you feel that way toward me."

"I meant every single one of them," Judy states staring into his emerald eyes.

"I know," he replies smiling, "And I also know that no one else can deserve to be called Mrs. Wilde than you. You believed me and saw me more than just a stereotype and even though we've had our rough times, there is no one else in the world I'd rather be proud to call my wife."

"And I am honored to have you as my husband," Judy replies wrapping her arms around him. They stay in the embrace for a few minutes until Nick broke the peaceful silence.

"So I think we should definitely be heading home." Judy nods and they stand up, intertwining their paws.

"Talk to you later mom," Nick says before leading Judy out. Judy puts her free hand in her pocket and her eyes light up as her smile grew mischievous.

Click.

" _Okay; I admit it I was crying."_

Click.

" _Okay; I admit it I was crying."_

Nick abruptly stops and turns to Judy with widened eyes.

"Carrots?! Give me that pen!" He yells trying to swipe it from her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll let you erase it in 48 hours."

Click.

" _Okay; I admit it I was crying."_

Nick groans.

Judy couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she burst into a fit of giggles. Nick took the opportunity to snatch the carrot pen out of her grasp. Judy gasps.

"Nick! Give me my pen back!" She yells trying to get it back from him. Nick holds the pen as high as he could.

"Nope, first I'm going to delete it."

"Nick, give it back…I'll go anything," she pleads. Nick smirks.

"Anything?" he challenges raising his eyebrow. She nods vigorously.

"Yes, I promise I'll do anything you want."

"Okay, so you have to be my servant for all of tomorrow," he smiles brightly. Judy wrinkles her nose.

"But we have work tomorrow," she says.

"Even during work," he replies almost giddy.

"No, Nick, I won't be your slave, choose something else," she says crossing her arms.

Click.

" _Yes, I promise I'll do anything you want."_

Nick smiled triumphantly as Judy's ears drop.

"Stupid con-artist," Judy murmurs sounding defeated.

"It's called a hustle, _sweetheart_."

"I'll hustle you right into jail," she shoots back.

Nick snorts, "Oh yeah, for what?"

"Theft," she smirks.

"You wouldn't throw your fiancé into jail," he protested.

"Wouldn't I? No, I wouldn't but there are many things can think of to _convince_ you to give it back," she says drawing a finger in his chest. Nick gulps nervously.

"Does it involve handcuffs in any way?" He squeaks out.

"Perhaps," she smirks seductively. Taking advantage of his distraction she jumps up and grabs the pen out of his paws.

"You're an evil bunny," Nick comments darkly, crossing his arms.

"Yep. But you know you love me," Judy says fondly.

"Well…" Nick trails off pretending to be deep in thought. Judy socks him in his arm.

"Ow! Carrots, you know you punch really hard. Sheesh... I was just kidding! I love you." He says while rubbing his arm.

"Better," she smirks. They start walking again. Judy started reflecting on everything that happened but before long Nick interrupts her thoughts.

"So…can you still be my servant tomorrow?" He asks hopefully.

Judy smiles lovingly at him.

"Not a chance."

Nick laughs softly and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Together they walked to her apartment, both looking forward to their lives together, whatever it brings.

* * *

 **Warning:** _ **Long**_ **AN ahead.**

 **Well, my first Zootopia fanfiction is complete. (Even though it's a one-shot) So I had no idea what to name the title because this sort of just popped up in my head, and I was like what the heck, let's do it.**

 **I also have not actually seen Zootopia yet. *everyone gasp in shock* Yes I know, it's been out since the fourth (where I live) but I haven't gotten around to see it. I am planning on see it next week though, hopefully since I'll be on spring break then. So I apologize if the characters in any way seem OC. But hopefully they weren't** _ **too**_ **OC.**

 **Also at first, Nick was going to take Judy to the cemetery, but then this version started writing it by itself (I love when that happens) and next thing I know most of it was done.**

 **Just to explain some things:**

 **I do believe Nick's mom is gone/dead. My reasons are; we don't even learn her name. (We might learn that in the sequel though). Second, when the movie does show her, it doesn't even show her face. (If you're wondering how I know all of this since I haven't seen the movie, let's just say I've read and watched everything about Zootopia online, including fanfictions. And it doesn't ruin the movie for me; in fact I'm even more excited to see. (Yes I know…I'm weird)) And since she's only mentioned during his flashback (that I know of but I haven't seen it so I could be wrong) I'm assuming something happened. (Or Nick is very reserved) But why isn't she in his life anymore? Is she just sick and in a hospital or she just doesn't live in Zootopia or what? Maybe in number 2 (they** **have** **to do a number two) we would learn.**

 **The whole Judy "talking" with Nick's mom really just is providing closure for both of them. I assume Nick has told her more about her, and Judy wishes she would've been able to meet her. Knowing that can't happen, she instead has a "conversation" with his mom, and is able to voice her thoughts without anyone listening (or so she thought) and judging.**

 **I didn't want to make it when he proposed, everyone started booing them and getting mad. (No offense to other fanfictions) Here, they've been friends for years and a couple for about two(ish) years. By now, I would think everyone would get used to the concept and are either for it or just would rather ignore it. This is a one-shot and making everyone look down upon them would just drag it out. Just assumed they've already been through that when they first became a couple and they fought for equableness and yadda yadda. If you want fanfictions about that I've read some pretty awesome ones that show it.**

 **S/O to Artemis J. Halk and your story "Somebody You Have To Let In." It was because of your story that I really got the idea of this fanfiction. I like yours but it got me thinking: "What if I wrote a fanfic when Judy actually gets to "say" something to his mom." So this happened…Oh and I hope you didn't mind me using the same name that you did for his mom. :)**

 **I actually didn't want to comment about where Nick lives because I honestly don't know. I'm guessing it isn't revealed in the movie where he lives since I've seen different variations in fanfictions. But since this is a one-shot I decided not to put those "minor" details. If I do choose to do another fanfiction and if it be a little longer than I'll make sure to put them in. But that probably won't be until after I've actually seen the movie.**

 **Did you know Koalas actually do sleep 18-22 hours a day? Their main diet is Eucalyptus leaves which are very high in fiber and low in nutrition. Not to mention poisons. But Koalas digestive system can actually detoxify the poison so it's safe to eat. This takes up a huge amount of time and energy so they sleep a lot.**

 **I'm sorry for anyone who actually read all of that and thought it was a waste of time. I just felt like I should explain. Sorry for any typos I've missed. I do make sure to go over it but sometimes a few have escape my vision and I completely miss it :P. Anyway review on how I did. No "hate" comments either but I do accept constructive criticism. Also favorite if you actually like the story. Thanks! :)**


End file.
